


Dawnlight

by MissHyacinths



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, First Time, M/M, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHyacinths/pseuds/MissHyacinths
Summary: Edwin VanCleef could charm the whole world with a smile and wink, Mathias is well aware his heart never stood a chance.
Relationships: Mathias Shaw/Edwin VanCleef
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Dawnlight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Vanshaw when everything was all happy and good, if you read I hope you enjoy <3

“Have you done this before?” Mathias asked trying and failing to keep the nerve out of his tone as he watched Edwin pull off his shirt. 

“With another man? No.” he answered honestly “But really it can’t be that different to fooling around with girls”.

Mathias felt himself catch his lower lip in his teeth and squirm slightly, something about hearing about Edwin’s past conquests settled uncomfortably in his chest “Right.”. He was already completely naked and leaning back on the bed in his apartment, now wasn’t the time to let jealousy stir. His tone must have held something he was unaware of because Edwin looked up at him and smiled fondly, 

“You bite your lip when you’re jealous” he observed, his tone soft and his gaze softer. He tucked his long dark hair behind his ear and leant over his best friend and lover, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, “It’s cute”

“I’m not jealous” Mathias huffs more for himself than Edwin, he knew Edwin had been with other people, he and Baros had often been with him in this bar or that when he’d charmed one barmaid or another with honeyed words and smouldering glances and every time Mathias had sat there brooding to himself wishing those words and gazes were directed at him. And then suddenly they were and honestly he didn’t quite know how or when that happened-

“I should hope not, considering we could have been doing this years ago if you-”

“I didn’t realise you were interested.” 

“Sounds like a you problem, _little red_.” 

That earnt him a thump on the shoulder, Mathias hated that nickname with a vengeance. They’d both grown up being called Red, Mathias for the colour of his hair, Edwin for the cloth he often wore around his neck or arm. He’d never minded when he was addressed directly or they were referred to as a pair; ‘Red’ or ‘the Reds’ was fine- however when someone was trying to differentiate them they’d started saying ‘little Red’ for Mathias on account that he was a few inches smaller than his friend. Edwin thought it was hilarious. Mathias did not. 

“Keep that up and I’ll make you the little red” he hissed earning him a hearty laugh, 

“Going to sit on my shoulders, are you?” he laughed harder as he caught Mathias’ swatting hands, interlocking their fingers, pinning them above his head and leaning over him- “I’m joking, Red” he kissed his lips apologetically, despite his annoyance, Mathias found himself leaning up into it, 

“You’re lucky I like you”

He felt Edwin smile at that, the kiss taking on a sweeter taste “Very lucky indeed.” His deft hands leaving Mathias’ to gently nudge his legs apart, stroking along his inner thighs, he hummed appreciatively “I could stare at you for hours.”. 

Mathias chuckled somewhat nervously, “I hope you won’t just stare”. 

Again Edwin noticed his tone, eyes finding his and tilting his head in question, his dark hair tickling the redhead’s skin with the movement “You nervous?”

His immediate reaction was to deny it, but he knew Edwin would prefer his honesty, and that he could trust him with it “A little, yeah” 

They’d been intimate before, but they’d only ever used their mouths and hands on each other. A few weeks ago Edwin had broached him about doing something that made his cheeks turn as bright as his hair. Originally he’d been hesitant because frankly, it sounded...painful, but after some thought and an embarrassing amount of research, he decided he wanted to experience this with Edwin; his best friend, his lover, _his red_. 

“I’ll go slow” he promised, a large hand squeezing his thigh in reassurance, “If you don’t like something; want to slow down or stop, you just tell me and I will, okay?”

Mathias nodded, a hand moving to push a few escaping strands of his friend’s black hair behind his ear again, “I know, I trust you” he smiled as Edwin tilted his head to kiss his fingers as he pulled them away from his face. 

“That’s good, now shut up and let me look at you a bit longer-”

 _“Red”_ his voice was just short of a plea but it worked as Edwin chuckled softly and reached over to the pot of slick he’d left of the bedside with his free hand, 

“Alright, Alright” he huffed as he took away the hand groping his thigh to seemingly slick as much of it as possible “can’t savour a moment with you, can I?”

“You’re a tease and the worst kind”

“Only when it comes to you” he offers as he settles alongside his lover again, running his hand back up his thigh to grab his cock in a firm grip earning him a quiet gasp, the hand stroked him a few times before sliding down further, massaging the space behind his sack, moving further still to rest against his hole. Edwin made no effort to press further, just watching Mathias’ expression carefully.

Mathias fought to keep his breathing even “You remember what I said a minute ago about you being a wretched tease” 

Edwin clicked his tongue “I’m not being a tease, I’m taking my time” his slick finger broached him, stopping just past the nail “you know I’m particular”. The intrusion made Mathias make a noise that in any other context Edwin might have laughed at him for, but right now he looked beyond pleased, “That’s it, I’ve got you” he pushed further, up to the first knuckle, then the second- 

“Light-” Mathias breathed, grabbing at Edwin’s hand that wasn’t between his legs, “Light- Red- _Edwin--_ ” 

His lover chuckled gently, pulling his finger back and pushing back again, “Talk to me, Red. Is this okay?”

“Uhuh” Mathias swallowed thickly, trying to remember his words “It’s fine, I’m fine” 

“Good” he pressed a firm kiss to his nose, the press of his finger continued until a second finger pressed alongside the first one. Mathias felt his hips buck another desperate sound leave his mouth, but Edwin’s fingers kept rocking into him making more heat pool into his gut. Pushing in both fingers up to the knuckle, he curled his fingers and press up, the jolt of pleasure that came with the action made his hips jerk-

“Fuck” Mathias hissed, gritting his teeth, “fuck, _yes-_ ” 

“You like that?” Edwin hummed teasingly as Mathias rocked his hips, “Go on then, Red. Fuck yourself on my fingers” They both moaned loudly as Mathias did as he was bid and pressed himself further onto Edwin’s long fingers, through his lustful haze he watched with lidded eyes as Edwin groped at his own cock through his trousers, tenting under the strain of his erection. 

“Edwin.” he panted breathlessly, sliding his own hand over the pulled fabric, “I’m ready please-” 

Slapping his hand away gently Edwin shook his head, “Three fingers first, it’s going to hurt like a bitch otherwise.” 

“Well hurry up and put another one in me then” normally he’d be embarrassed at the almost whine his tone took, but with lust buzzing in him all the way down to his fingers he couldn’t bring himself to care. Edwin chuckled, pushing a third finger into his partner and moaning as he squirmed and gasped, “You always look so fucking good like this” 

“Like what?” Mathias panted, trying to brave the slight sting of the newest intrusion, 

Edwin smirked, the gesture pulling at the corner of his pale green eyes “So horny you don’t even know what to do with yourself- when all you can do is moan and beg me to let you finish-”

Mathias groaned despite himself, “Light, you’re a menace” 

“Yeah” Edwin grinned, pressing his mouth to Mathias’ in a way that was all teeth and tongue, the pace of his fingers growing more frantic as the kiss did, pressing against that spot that sent bolts throughout Mathias’ body, feeling a knot of pleasure tying tighter in his groin he rocked in hips desperately, 

“Red, please” he begged, “Please, I need you. I-”

Hushing him gently, Edwin pulled back earning him a gasp of protest from Mathias, the noise stopped as he watched Edwin all but tear off his trousers and underwear, the pot of slick was back in his hand as he gripped his own cock and stroked the substance along the length. The gleam of wetness along the pale skin had Mathias quivering with anticipation and stroking his own member, as quick as he’d grabbed it, Edwin snatched his wrist and placed his arm around his shoulder, encouraging the other arm to do the same, pressed nose to toe, Edwin kissed him chastely “Same rules apply, you want me to stop or slow you let me know, okay?”

Mathias nodded, unable to find his voice as he felt Edwin line himself up with entrance and press into him, even with the preparation of his fingers, the stretch still left a sting that had him gasping and gripping Edwin tightly. He didn’t ask him to stop, however, so the dark-haired man continued to push into him until he came to be fully inside him, Mathias felt a light sweat break out across his skin, his heart beating so hard he could swear Edwin could feel it. His lover waited patiently for his breathing to steady before he pulled back and thrust forward-

“Edwin!” he gasped, his legs wrapping instinctively around the other man’s waist, it stung and he was clinging onto Edwin like he was the only thing keeping him afloat but by the light, he needed more-- “Please, _please_ fuck me” 

Edwin groaned against his ear, curling his arms around Mathias’ torso, holding him tightly as he began to pound into his partner, “You feel so good, Red. I can’t believe we waited this long--” Mathias would have replied had he the brain capacity, but he was too busy panting and moaning into Edwin’s ear, his fingers curled into the dark strands of his hair.

Although neither of them had the skill for Edwin to hit that spot inside Mathias every time, when he caught it the red-head felt his whole body buzz and if he was a less restrained man he knew he’d be screaming. He was so close, so, so close-- “Red, touch me please” 

Distantly he registered Edwin shaking his head, “You don’t need it, Mat. You can cum without it” he latched onto a place on his neck Mathias had a worrying suspicion his uniform wouldn’t cover and thrust into him harder, leaving Mathias with nothing to do but hold onto him tighter and accept the sensations rolling through him; the nip of Edwin’s teeth on his neck, the rub of his stomach on Mathias’ cock, the precum pooling on his skin--

“ _Yes_ \-- that’s it-” Edwin panted roughly, his thrusts stuttering in rhythm, becoming frantic, “-cum for me-- cum on my cock-” 

Never one to disobey a direct order, Mathias felt his whole body tense, his vision white as tremors wracked him, proof of his finish painting the skin between himself and Edwin. Panting and boneless, he let Edwin continue to take his pleasure from him until he shook violently and finished inside him. Going limp with release, Edwin hummed contently in his ear, “That was amazing” he panted pressing kisses to Mathias’ ear and check, “Was it alright for you?”

Still struggling to find his breath, Mathias answered by pressing his mouth to Edwin’s and kissing him fiercely, he felt a huff of air that could have been a laugh against his lips “That’s a yes then?”

“Yeah” he managed finally “I really liked that” he kissed him chastely “Thank you”

Edwin snorted at that, “You don’t need to thank me, Red.” he pulled out somewhat gingerly and rolled over onto his back with a sigh, Mathias moved to curl against Edwin’s chest, wincing slightly at the sting at the movement. Despite it, he smiled contently and dropped a kiss to the warm skin of his chest. Edwin rewarded him with a hand dropping to caress his hair. They stayed like that in silence for a while, basking in the comfort and warmth of the other-

“Mathias.” Edwin spoke quietly just as the red-head felt himself dozing off, “I love you.” Mathias shifts his head to look up and regard the other man, being greeted with an expression that was nothing short of pure adoration. 

“I love you too, Edwin” 

The smile he was gifted in return would leave him in ruin. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Me at the start of writing this: It would be super cute for the boys to have had the same nickname growing up omg.  
> Me at the end of writing it: Take a shot every time someone says red 
> 
> I lowkey want to write a series of one-shots including bits of Mathias' past since Blizzards gives us next to nothing on him growing up, we'll see if I ever get around to that. Characterizing both Edwin and Shaw as young adults was kind of hard since we don't really know how they acted at that age so I hope the way they've been written didn't feel too OOC


End file.
